


И вечностью дышать в одно дыханье

by Polyn



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: F/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-31
Updated: 2013-10-31
Packaged: 2017-12-31 02:42:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1026333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Polyn/pseuds/Polyn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Бета: daana<br/>Примечание: смерть персонажей, неаппетитные подробности</p>
    </blockquote>





	И вечностью дышать в одно дыханье

**Author's Note:**

> Бета: daana  
> Примечание: смерть персонажей, неаппетитные подробности

В конце концов они оказались там же, где все остальные. Бермуда с треском просрал свою операцию, а Савада не справился с передачей пламени.  
После окончательной и бесповоротной гибели Бермуды Реборну пришлось стать боссом Виндиче. Он предпочёл бы умереть – но не мог этого сделать. Проклятие держало его крепко. Намного крепче, чем Юни, Вайпер и Скалла – этим повезло умереть сразу.  
Верде отнёсся к новому состоянию философски и уже вовсю ставил эксперименты на безнадёжных заключённых. Колонелло подозревал, что он даже получает своеобразное удовольствие от текущего положения дел. Верде даже пытался пригласить в Вендикаре Мукуро, с которым успел сдружиться за время битв представителей. Реборн, когда услышал об этом, покрутил у виска пальцем.  
Фонг, хоть и превратился в такого же зомби, как все остальные, не пожелал присоединяться к ним в Вендикаре, а удалился в Тибет. Что с ним стало потом, Колонелло не выяснял.  
У него была причина как можно реже покидать тюрьму мафии. Лал Мирч могла жить только здесь. Сначала она страдала от боли. Потом, когда нервные окончания умерли – от фантомных болей. Колонелло знал, что ей плохо – и ничем не мог помочь. Когда он пытался хотя бы отвлечь её, она кричала на него – совсем как раньше. Но он знал, чего стоит ей этот крик. Лал плакала каждую ночь.

Первое время Колонелло ещё надеялся, что всё как-нибудь закончится. Что они умрут или свыкнутся со своим существованием. Ему было проще, чем другим – украденное проклятие позволило ему сохранить подобие человеческого облика. Лал было хуже всех. Она не могла двигаться и не могла умереть. Бессилие доводило её до белого каления, и Колонелло ежедневно разговаривал с ней, чтобы она не сошла с ума.  
– Убей меня, – просила Лал. – Если ты меня любишь, убей.  
Колонелло любил её. Он даже попытался выполнить её просьбу – не зная, от чего умирают Виндиче, он попытался отрубить Лал голову и чуть не свихнулся от осознания того, что делает. Двуручный топор, найденный им на складе конфискованного оружия, врезался в подставленную шею и отлетел вверх, отброшенный силой пламени Лал.  
– Видишь, – сказал Колонелло. – Тебе ещё рано умирать.  
– Оставь меня, – потребовала Лал.  
Колонелло выдернул топор из потолка и ушёл.  
Лал тогда прорыдала всю ночь. Колонелло сидел под дверью, слушая тихий отчаянный вой, но не решался войти – Лал и так было слишком плохо, чтобы мучить её своим присутствием.

У беспомощности Лал был только один плюс: Колонелло было позволено её мыть. Лал закрывала глаза и разрешала ему относить её в ванну, снимать бинты, поливать водой и стирать с кожи выступившую за сутки влагу. Если бы Колонелло мог, он занимался бы этим бесконечно. Лал по-прежнему была безупречно прекрасна, разве что немного похудела. А запах... что ж, от него самого пахло намного хуже. Лал, разумеется, страдала от собственной беспомощности – но ещё хуже ей было бы лежать, совершенно одной, постепенно усыхая и вдыхая гнилостные испарения.  
Верде однажды усомнился в том, что Виндиче нужен кислород, и даже предлагал Колонелло поучаствовать в эксперименте. Колонелло отказался, а когда Верде предложил то же самое Лал, разбил ему рожу вместе с очками. Верде всё-таки получил некий научный результат – выяснил, что прекрасно обходится без очков.

Колонелло думал, что привык уже ко всему, но однажды не выдержал и он.  
Это произошло, когда он в очередной раз мыл Лал. Точнее, она лежала в ванне, полной воды, а Колонелло сидел рядом и смотрел на неё, оцепенев от бесконечной нежности, которая жгла изнутри его остановившееся сердце.  
Лал, не открывая глаз, подняла руку и дотронулась до его лица.  
– Лал, – Колонелло накрыл её пальцы и прижался к ним щекой. Ему казалось, он чувствует тепло.  
– Я ...пошевелилась? – Лал удивлённо посмотрела на него и на свою руку, как на чужую.  
– Да, – Колонелло улыбнулся. – Я всегда знал, что ты можешь.  
– Я ничего не чувствую. Не чувствую тела вообще, – в голосе Лал промелькнула паника. – Колонелло, помоги мне.  
Колонелло не знал, как именно он должен ей помочь, и для начала помог встать. Лал вцепилась в его плечи, неловко покачиваясь на негнущихся ногах. Колонелло прижал её к себе и поцеловал. Это не было рассудочным решением – он просто не мог этого не сделать.  
– А так – чувствую, – Лал отвернулась. – Не смотри на меня так.  
– Ты такая красивая! – Колонелло был предельно искренен в этот момент, но Лал, разумеется, ему не поверила.  
Чтобы доказать ей, что он не врёт, он поцеловал её ещё раз, Лал ответила, осторожно трогая хрупкими, словно тающий лёд, губами его собственные, покрытые коркой мёртвой, почти ороговевшей кожи. Остановиться на этом было уже невозможно. Колонелло поднял её на руки – то ли он стал сильнее, то ли Лал потеряла в весе – и отнёс в спальню.  
Уложив её на койку, Колонелло сорвал с себя полуистлевший камуфляж. От бинтов они избавлялись уже в четыре руки. Руки Лал, по-прежнему нежные – самые нежные на свете для Колонелло – касались язв и гниющих ран на его теле.  
– Тебе не противно? – спросил он.  
– А тебе? – Лал слегка поморщилась, как будто у неё был повод стесняться изменений в её внешности.  
– Нет, конечно.  
Колонелло не врал. Лал похудела, но не начала гнить. Её кожа, благодаря ваннам и особому воздуху Вендикаре, до сих пор сохраняла упругость. После ежедневных ванн Колонелло знал её тело наизусть, возможно, даже лучше, чем своё собственное. И по-прежнему для него не было женщины желанней Лал Мирч.  
– Я люблю тебя, – сказал Колонелло. – Мне не может быть противно.  
Лал закрыла глаза и, наверное, собиралась снова заплакать, но Колонелло поцеловал её и обнял, а потом провёл рукой по всё ещё гладкой спине, не удержавшись, сжал ягодицу. Лал отстранилась и зашипела, а потом сама набросилась на него. Пачкаясь в жидкостях, которые текли из его тела (Колонелло никогда не задумывался над тем, что именно из него сочится), она прижималась к нему, трогала его, а потом сжала его стоящий член – полумёртвое тело работало само по себе, не отчитываясь полумёртвому же мозгу.  
– Как это могло получиться? – спросила Лал.  
– Понятия не имею, – Колонелло млел, ощущая живой, манящий жар, разгоравшийся где-то в районе копчика. – Можешь спросить у Верде.  
– К чёрту Верде, – решительно сказала Лал, толкнула Колонелло в плечо и села на него верхом.  
Что-то хлюпнуло внутри неё, и Колонелло забеспокоился – он ведь мог повредить хрупкому телу Лал. Но теперь хозяйкой положения была она. А её, похоже, не волновали повреждения – Лал поднималась и опускалась, покусывая нижнюю губу пожелтевшими зубами и запрокидывая голову. Колонелло мог только придерживать её бесконечно прекрасные бёдра, чтобы она не двигалась слишком резко. На фоне бледной гладкой кожи уродливые костлявые пальцы без ногтей – их Колонелло потерял сразу же после того, как стал Виндиче – казались отвратительными, но он не стал на этом сосредоточиваться. Прямо у него перед глазами покачивались совершенные груди Лал – и это гипнотизирующее зрелище заставляло Колонелло снова и снова умирать от счастья.  
Лал упёрлась руками ему в грудь, потёрлась клитором о его лобок и задрожала. Колонелло понял, что она испытывает оргазм, и хватанул ртом воздух. Лал наконец-то было хорошо.  
Её руки подломились, и Лал могла вывихнуть локоть, неловко упав на Колонелло, но тот поймал её, придержав за плечи.  
– Ты устала? – он снова погладил её по спине.  
– Мертвецы не устают, – пошутила Лал. – Мне просто нужно...  
– Прилечь? – предложил Колонелло.  
Лал тихо и невесело рассмеялась.  
– Разве что ненадолго.  
Колонелло подвинулся к краю узкой койки и помог Лал устроиться поудобнее. Он продолжил трогать её и, когда погладил по внутренней стороне бедра, Лал немного раздвинула ноги и снова прикусила губу. Колонелло замер. "Не заставляй её просить, дубина!" – сказал он мысленно сам себе и, оперевшись на руки, навис над Лал. Та могла остановить его в любой момент, но она обхватила его ногами, обняла за плечи и притянула к себе.  
У Колонелло закружилась голова. Это было совсем не то, что лежать и смотреть на двигающуюся Лал. Он чувствовал её под собой, знал, какая она внутри – влажная, мягкая и расслабленная – вдыхал исходящий от неё запах воды, мыла и каких-то осенних цветов. Возможно, это был настоящий запах её тела, скрывавшийся за пропитавшей всю тюрьму вонью разложения.  
Колонелло касался губами её щеки, иногда останавливался, чтобы поцеловать – и каждое прикосновение отдавалось в сознании волной высочайшего наслаждения.  
Он был уже на вершине блаженства, когда Лал под ним всхлипнула и захрипела. Колонелло хотел выйти из неё, но она сама удержала его.  
– Что? Что не так? – спросил он.  
– Всё, – произнесла Лал и закрыла глаза.  
Её лицо провалилось внутрь. Всё тело превратилось в жидкость и растеклось по койке. Первые капли упали на пол.  
– Нет, Лал, нет, – Колонелло сморгнул выступившие слёзы.  
Любовь его жизни просто растаяла у него в руках. Он посмотрел вниз – член лопнул и мёртвая бурая кровь смешалась с голубоватой водой, оставшейся от Лал.  
– Лал, – Колонелло заплакал и уткнулся лицом в мокрую подушку. Вода, которой он касался, была сродни пламени Дождя – и принесла ему последнее успокоение.  
Колонелло растаял точно так же, как Лал, не оставив после себя ничего, кроме бурой лужи.


End file.
